


Won't You Come Closer?

by BeBrave_NeverStopMoving



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving/pseuds/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving
Summary: Нико привык хотеть.





	Won't You Come Closer?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Won't You Come Closer?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075446) by [CatchyJingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyJingle/pseuds/CatchyJingle). 



> Many thanks to CatchyJingle for permission to translate^^.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Много флаффа, мало обоснуя ^^.
> 
> Ну, да ладно.

 

 

Нико привык хотеть. Он хотел вернуть свою сестру, он хотел быть сильным, хотел, чтобы его принимали таким, какой он есть, и всё в таком духе. Но это было слишком просто. Банально. Без этого он мог бы обойтись. А вот это его желание являлось откровенной тупостью, прочно засевшей в нём и постоянно тянувшей вниз. Нико ещё никогда не хотел ничего так сильно.

Его новое желание было накалённым и опасным; Нико чувствовал себя так, словно он сам перманентно прижимал стальной меч к своему же горлу. Это желание было почти необходимостью, потребностью, заглушавшей все мысли в его голове каждый раз, стоило Перси заговорить с Нико.

_Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня поцелуйменяпоцелуйменя чёрт возьми- **поцелуй меня.**_

Это желание застилало пеленой его глаза и вместе с этим было его маской, заставлявшей Перси двигаться медленнее, осторожнее. Это желание было несбыточной мечтой, от которой сводило желудок, а голова раскалывалась от видений, которых ему не хватало воли отодвинуть на самый край сознания,

_Он целует его открытым ртом, медленно и влажно, пока Нико сгорает от этого. Перси резко выдыхает в его рот, а Нико только воспользовался этим и, передвинувшись на шею Джексона, вдыхал его запах, скользя руками под его футболку, чтобы коснуться того места, где-- **стоп.**_

и мечтой, из-за которой он чувствовал сумасводящую пустоту в душе. Всегда.

_— Прекрати лохматить мне волосы, — на это Перси только усмехается, и Нико очень, очень хочется запомнить этот его взгляд._

_— Но мне нравятся твои волосы, — Джексон оставляет мягкий поцелуй на его шее, и Нико инстинктивно прижимается к нему. Перси прячет улыбку где-то в плече парня. — Вообще-то, мне нравится в тебе всё._

Нико должен был быть сильнее этого. Но как его можно осуждать, если у ди Анджело никогда не было как такового шанса?.. Он успевал затеряться в собственном сознании ещё до того, как Перси поприветствует его.

***

Перси шлялся без дела неподалёку от того места, где над чем-то усердно работал Нико, от взгляда которого кожу Перси уже начинало показывать. Сын Аида уже как раз подумывал, как бы лучше послать Джексона, как тот выпалил:

— Мы расстались с Аннабет, — он произнёс эти слова действительно быстро, так что Нико потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осмыслить их.

— Ага. Понятно, — он не смог найти в себе силы встретиться взглядом с Перси. Уж точно не тогда, когда ~~он несёт такой бред~~ сердце у него где-то в районе горла. — Как так вышло? Вы были же просто как… — Нико стушевался, не зная, как закончить это предложение. На всё это Перси только послал виноватую полуулыбку.

— Я люблю её.

О, здравствуй, знакомый нож в сердце.

— Но я никогда не был _влюблён_ в неё, понимаешь?

Нико пожал плечами:

— Ну, допустим. Но зачем ты рассказываешь об этом мне?

Перси резко отвернулся от него и теперь смотрел на воду.

— Ты знаешь нас уже очень давно. Я подумал, что, наверное, было бы глупо это скрывать от тебя.

Нико тяжело вздохнул; он и не замечал, что задержал дыхание.

— Мне очень жаль вас с Аннабет, — нагло соврал он.

А зелёные глаза Перси, казалось, искали что-то.

***

— Хей, Нико! — произнёс до боли знакомый голос, а Нико по ходу всё-таки успел когда-то умереть, потому что как иначе объяснить то, что Перси сейчас стоит у самой его кровати, то, что он делает это в такую безбожную (хах) рань и то, что его жизнь такая дерьмовая? — Мы можем поговорить?

— Я как бы _спал_.

— Но зато сейчас ты уже проснулся. Так я могу поговорить с тобой?

Наконец мозг Нико уловил суть ситуации, и он резко откинул одеяло.

— Подожди, — вдруг сказал Перси, — подвинься.

Нико мог бы поклясться, что что-то в этот момент подбежало сказать и начало душить его. Возможно, это была наглость Джексона.

— Что? _Нет._

— Ну, пожалуйста…

Нико мысленно проклял всех богов, которых когда-либо встречал (и даже некоторых, с которыми его ещё не свела судьба).

— О боги, _ладно._

Ди Анджело перевернулся так, что он почти свисал с кровати и уставился в пол, чувствуя, как Перси плюхнулся рядом.

— Расслабься.

— Заткнись. Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Ну, окей, прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня.

Промолчав, Нико поднял тяжёлый взгляд на Джексона.

— Доволен?

Но Перси _не выглядел_ счастливым. Напротив, он казался серьёзным и каким-то нервным, что ли. Он предпринял стрёмную попытку дотронуться до Нико, но быстро передумал, так ничего и не сделав и только судорожно вздохнув.

— Что? — вопросительно посмотрел на него Нико.

— Ничего, — Перси слабо улыбнулся, а ди Анджело вдруг понял, что готов смотреть на сына Посейдона хоть всю ночь. — Вообще-то, я вру, — стиснув зубы, Перси провёл тыльной стороной ладони по обнаженной коже Нико около ключиц.

Перси касался его. Рука Джексона выводила узоры на бледной коже, а Нико не знал, что и думать про это так же, как и был не в курсе, как укротить свои мысли, которые сейчас представляли собой странную смесь жажды и стыда за собственное желание.

— Не…

_Не трогай меня._

_Не останавливайся._

Вдруг сын Посейдона отдернул руку так резко, как если бы у Нико кожа была заменена легко воспламеняющимся веществом, и Джексон случайно обжёгся.

— Прости! — ди Анджело видел, что щёки Перси горели. — Прости, — кстати, что это у него с щеками? Мне показалось, или они и вправду горячее, чем остальной Джексон? *злобно-саркастические мысли Нико, которые тот не стал озвучивать*

— Перси, — это действительно голос Нико? Такой жалкий, весь разбитый, с острыми краями, о которых может не порезаться только самый толстокожий? — Что… что тебе всё-таки нужно от меня? — на этих словах Перси перевернулся на живот с каким-то не поддающимся идентификации звуком (нечто среднее между мужественным всхлипом и безвольным стоном, ага), а у Нико против воли сжались кулаки, пока он скользил взглядом по мускулам на спине Джексона*.

— Я… Можно я ещё чуть-чуть потрогаю тебя? — Перси явно пытался самозадушиться подушкой, но, тем не менее, малиново-красные кончики ушей, торчавшие над подушкой, выдавали его и его смущение с головой. — Мне нужно просто перестать думать обо всей этой фигне, мне нужно немного поддержки.

Нико промолчал, он просто прижался к Перси крепче. Тот развернулся поудобнее и положил руку на компактную спину ди Анджело.

— Я... — какую бы тупость Перси ни собирался сморозить, это было моментально забыто, когда Нико прильнул к его груди вплотную. Обычно заставать Джексона врасплох было одним из тех занятий, которые приводили Нико в неописуемый восторг, но сейчас он просто не мог обратить на это внимание.

_Перси Джексон обнимает меня._

Нико прикрыл глаза и выдохнул куда-то в шею второго парня. Провёл носом линию вдоль острого подбородка Перси и приподнял голову, чтобы мягко прижаться губами к этому месту.

_— Нико._

И эта короткая фраза послужила хорошим переключателем, разом перетряхнув сознание ди Анджело похлеще ведра холодной воды. Он молниеносно распахнул глаза, что было странно, учитывая то, что его тело уже застыло в ужасе.

— Ох, чёрт, я--

Перси схватил его прежде, чем ди Анджело вышел в окно (и, нет, это не было бы самоубийством, он бы просто растворился в тенях, и о нём никто и ничего бы не услышал ближайшие лет сто пятьдесят).

— Нико, — в этот раз голос Джексона звучал мягче и добрее. Усилием воли Нико заставил себя повернуться, чтоб посмотреть на него.

_Поцелуй меня поцелуйменяпоцелуйменя-_

И впервые Перси сделал то, чего хотел Нико.

А тот не останавливал его (странно, правда?). Он просто позволил своей руке лечь на щеку Джексона. Она была горячей, но внутри, где-то между их ртов, было в тысячу раз жарче. Перси отстранился, шумно выдыхая, не в пример Нико, который просто забыл, как дышать.

— Ну, не то, чтобы я именно так планировал своё признание, но, думаю, этот вариант тоже неплох, — и это простое почти восхищение в голосе Перси жёстко обескуражило сына Аида. — Нико? — продолжил Перси, — а ты--

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, — не дав Перси и шанса ответить, Нико соскочил с кровати, и их губы встретились, всего на мгновение, на одно мгновение перед тем, как отодвинуться и произнести: — Я люблю тебя, — он покрывал поцелуями шею сына Посейдона, отчётливо понимая, что его поцелуи пропитаны отчаянием, и впервые его это абсолютно не волновало. — _Я люблю тебя._

— Нико, — Джексон вздрогнул, когда Нико прикусил особо чувствительное место, — Нико, — тот упорно держал свои глаза плотно закрытыми. — Нико. Хей, Нико.

Нахмурившись, Нико поднял голову с удобного плеча Перси.

— Ну, что? — раздраженно спросил он.

А Перси в ответ рассмеялся, всё ещё задыхаясь от поцелуев ди Анджело.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

— ... _повтори это,_ — до Нико до сих пор не дошло, что он говорит вслух. — _Повтори это._

— Я люблю тебя, — Перси перевернулся в более удобное положение, так, что их с Нико лбы соприкасались. — _Я влюблён в тебя_.

— Перси, — голос Нико упал практически до шёпота, — поцелуй меня.

И он это сделал.

**Author's Note:**

> *а вот тут не указано - то ли Джексон такой качок, что у него сквозь футболку трапеция видна, то ли он пришёл уже голый, а, может, успел раздеться после (примечания переводчика)


End file.
